coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7893 (29th June 2012)
Plot Sean's beside himself, convinced that Marcus has spent the night with Aiden. Stella sets off for a professional development course in Nottingham, leaving Eva and Sunita to mind the Rovers. Peter and Carla find Nick and Simon having breakfast together in the café. Nick makes Simon laugh and it's clear they get on well. Peter's inwardly seething. Tracy and Beth keep Craig off school to help them scupper a house viewing at No.13. The potential buyer's horrified by Craig's rat and leaves. Tracy's alarmed when she realises that Darryl has escaped. Marcus arrives home and Sean immediately lays into him accusing him sleeping with Aiden. Marcus denies it but Sean's too angry to listen to reason. Norris and Hayley discuss dance lessons. Mary gives them an icy glare. Eva receives a tip-off that a food hygiene inspector is doing the rounds. She orders Sunita to ensure the pub's spotless in case he drops in. Maria confirms Marcus's story that he spent the night at her flat but Sean's still disbelieving. Norris apologises to Mary for his cruel comments about her dancing skills but Mary remains deeply offended. Carla confides in Michelle, worried that Peter's jealous of Nick for winning Leanne back. All hell breaks loose in the Rovers when Beth opens her handbag and Darryl the rat scurries out, just as Brownlow the hygiene inspector arrives. Eva panics while Sunita tries to distract him. Marcus and Aiden are at work when Sean bulldozes his way in and accuses them of having an affair. The patients are alarmed and Marcus's boss angrily summons Marcus to her office wanting to know what's going on. Sean realises that he may have gone too far. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Simone - Kaya Brady *Raveena Bhatia - Josephine Lloyd-Welcome *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Maurice Brownlow - Neil Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridors and sonography room Notes *First appearance of Craig Tinker since 26th March 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Convinced Marcus has been unfaithful, Sean follows him to work and launches an outspoken attack on Aiden; and Carla wonders what Peter is really jealous of after he sees Nick taking Simon for breakfast. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes